12 Meat Buns
by Dark.Heart.Lover
Summary: After being enslaved for years, will Ido finally find peace in his life or be hunted for 12 measly meat buns? Ido OOCness, alternate plot, fluff, Ido x Eona


Wow... I haven't posted in a longgggggggg time! I am terribly sorry . but please just wait a little longer .

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Ido or Eona, they belong to Alison Goodman

anyways, enjoy :D

***oh! and a little note, these worlds mean (in Japanese) :

**Onii-chan **- Older Brother

**Onee-chan** - Older Sister

~Dark Heart Lover

* * *

12 Meat Buns

The day was hot and he had the most unfortunate luck of all. Running through the narrow streets of the kingdom, his breath coming out in hard pants and his shirt soaked with his sweat. A hot day and running for hours, making sharp turns right and left, all to out run his pursuers, all for 12 measly meat buns.

Truth be told, as the changed man he was, he had no passion to steal from the old man's shop, especially with now knowing that his very well build sons would be hunting him down to no end.

All he wished he could do was live out the rest of his peaceful life as the prized prisoner of the Heavenly Emperor in peace. Yes, he the great Lord Ido, the man who tore the empire apart was being paraded around every street for Kygo's amusement at the cost of his own misery. _Getting food on a daily basis, not to mention water on these hot dry days, as my master paraded me around town doesn't sound so bad now,_ he though, wishing he had never ran away.

Shackled down with heavy cuffs around his bare wrist and shoeless ankles he walked around in the hot sun, the sand burning his feet. Chains were spread out everywhere making a maze of chiming and dancing jingles every time he moved. The torturous sounds of the jingling brought people from all corners of the poor streets. For Ido, this was not the source of humiliation as the greatest source of his public humiliation came from his _animal collar_.

His collar was what stopped him from smiling evilly at every villager who came to see him. The dark brown leather strapped around his neck with what Kygo called, _a cute little padlock_, and a thin gold chain linking him with _his master_. For Ido the leather strap just screamed, "Hey look at Ido! He looks just like an animal! Come look at the freak show! The once powerful Lord Ido is now the Heavenly Emperors Bitch!"

The collar was the only think keeping him in place. One wrong movement and Kygo would pull his gold chain, tightening the collar, crushing his windpipe, and right when sweet unconsciousness started to blacken his vision, with a quick pull on the gold chain Kygo would have Ido crashing towards the ground, knocking all the air out of him. With the surge of adrenaline, Ido would break out of his near unconsciousness and be brought back to reality. His painful reality that Kygo now owned him, he was now his toy, his little mute that he paraded around town to show off his superiority to his followers.

However, all that changed one glorious day, while out on his _walk_ with his master. Ido had been working his chains, as a way to pass his time while down in whatever hole they stuck him in, causing structural damage to the metal. With all the wear and tear of the metal he could simply break free with one quick bang on a hard surface. Ido just had to wait for the perfect moment and that moment came soon.

Out on his last walk, a hooded man broke free from the crowd, his face never shown and a knife aimed at Kygo's heart. One guard took the deadly blade for the king. One guard down and the assassin running away, the guards had no choice but to rush Kygo to safety and rush after the assassin. In the rush of the moment Kygo let go of Ido's chain, cowardly running for his own safety. People ran in every direction; children and women screamed in fear, store keepers rushed to close up shop and even beggars ran from the area. _This is it, _Ido thought to himself, this was his time to break free.

He grabbed a large pointed stone from the dusty streets and smashed his chains to pieces with ease, the metal fatigue of his chains now no match for the crushing pressure of the rocks. After smashing all his chains, Ido ran, he ran like no tomorrow down a dark alley way.

Giant metal cuffs around his ankles and wrist weighted and tired him as he ran. He could get them off later with a hair pin, but he needed to run as far away from the area as possible before one of the guards came looking for him.

For hours he ran, turning right and left at every cross road, trying his hardest to avoid the main streets or anywhere with people in the area. Sweat trickled down every part of his body; it was hot and dry with no wind to cool his burning skin down. The skin near and around the heavy and thick metal cuffs at first only were blistered, but soon as the day wore on, his blood and sweat started to dripped off the cuffs. Not only his ankles and wrist, but also his bare feet started to ooze out blood, mixing with the sand. The fiery pain of the sand against his wounded feet felt like salt grinding on an open cut, burn his feet with every step.

Night was upon him, cooling his sweat socked body greatly but still, with every step he took it burned as if the ground had turned into white hot coals. Lost, dehydrated, hungry, tired, and with his feet too torn and wounded to walk on Ido staggered on his hands and knees in the dark looking for a place to rest until the next day. The alley was pitch black at first but over the hours his eyes had already adjusted to the dim lights provided. Eventually he found his resting place, a small sandy patch against a wall. Both sides of the small square area were covered by high piled empty crate shielding him from anyone's view. _The alley looks too gruesome and scary for normal civilians to enter, _Ido said in his head, _I should be save here for a couple of days. _Taking the hair pin he had found along his way, he expertly picked the locks on all four cuffs freeing his hands from their chains. He tried his hardest to pick the collars padlock off of him but having no luck at all. Giving up on the lock on his neck he quickly settled down and slept for the night.

The first night, Ido slept peacefully, like he had been knocked out cold. After noticing that not a soul was in sight during the day or night in his lonely abandoned ally he decided to stay until his feet, ankles and wrist finally healed most of the way. Alone, days had passed until his feet were ready to be walked on. After all the healing his body had done, he needed food and he was desperate. He waited for hours just sitting with the hot sun burn on top of his black hair, waiting for any scent of food to come his way. He didn't want to risk being out in the open just like that, waiting as people and guards saw him, no, he was smart. Ido planned to wait in his little alley and once food came near, he could quickly snatch and grab and then run back into another lonely alley.

His plan had worked perfectly in the begging, an old mans vender selling meat buns came rolling along, the jingling of the bells and the smell of food drawing Ido out into the open. With a quick scan of the area he gave himself a clear, and grabbed the first bag he saw on the venders cooking area already knowing that 12 fat, juicy, fresh, and mouth watering meat buns laid inside.

All that pain and suffering for 12 meat buns. Now he was on the run, trailed by 4 large men ready to tear him limb from limb for stealing from their old man. Running for a good ten minutes, with the men no less than 10 meters behind him, Ido ran like there was not tomorrow. Turning right, turning left and turning in every direction possible, Ido was running out of options. His feet were still healing and he couldn't risk them tearing open again. The meat buns now only lukewarm in the bag, he decided that his best hope was to hide as his pursuers were nowhere in sight, but he could still hear them yelling after him.

Right or left, he had no idea of where to go, but then he heard, "onii-chan," said a whispered voice. Ido snapped his head to the right. He looked around the small alley until he saw the source of the tiny whisper. "Onii-chan over here," the high pitched voice said in a hushed voice again. "I know of a good hiding place." The small child started to run down the alley, with Ido on his tail.

After turning down a few alleys, the small old, not much older than 5 year old boy, climbed into an open window of open house, struggling slightly with the height of the open window.

Noticing the boy's trouble and his rush for time, Ido gently pushed the boy aside. "Wait for a bit," and the child waited as Ido full went into the little room and placed the bag of meat buns on the ground. Quickly he turned around and looked at the boy. "I'm going to pick you up now, so told onto me tight, alright." Hearing that he was going to be picked up the boy's eyes brightened with excitement, his small arms raised above his head, jumping with joy.

Bending down out the window, Ido picked up the boy. The little child wrapped his arms around his neck and clung to him tightly, nuzzling his small face into the large mans neck. Placing a hand on his tiny head for protection and placing his under his other hand on the child's bottom, Ido gently and carefully lifted the boy into the room. Taking his hand off the boys head, he quickly covered the window with the exterior shutters, blocking all light out of the room. Letting out a deep sigh, Ido finally turned his back to the wall and sat down. Outside he heard as the 4 men passed by and stopped just meters from the house. Again Ido placed his hands into the small child's head as he folded his knees up close to his head, hunched over with the small boy securely protected by his larger body. Hunched over, Ido listened closely to the noises outside until he was finally sure that the 4 large men had passed. Lifting his head to the ceiling he let out a long and heavy sigh, _all for 12 meat bun_, he though in astonishment.

His silence was broken when he heard the child's giggling. "Onii-chan, your squishing me!"

"Oh, sorry," Ido said as he let his tight hold over the boy go.

Ido watched in silence as the boy ran over to the other end of the small and cramped room as he opened the door. Ido was wondering if he should leave while the kid's back was turned but then stopped when he heard what the boy said.

"Onii-chan, come meet everyone!" the little boy said with such excitement. _Everyone? Who else could be here?_ While Ido was trying to figure out who could be on the other side of the door, the 5 year old lost his patience and ran over and held Ido by the hand, dragging the larger man to the other side of the room. Cautiously he looked inside and let out a surprised gasp.

Inside a tiny little room were more kids, none older than the age of 9 and some as young as babies, huddled together as the stranger stuck his head inside. "wha-," he scanned the room again for good measures, to make sure he wasn't seeing things. "What are all of you doing here? Where are your parents?" Ido was outraged and angry as he questioned the kids. He had no idea were all his rage and anger came from but it was coursing through his veils and making his face have a scary mean look to it. He looked from the kids to the boy and back, his face red with anger. One of the 2 babies started to cry, scared by the look on his face which caused both the babies to start crying and a few of the other youngest children.

"We live here Onii-chan! All of us ran from the large man and now we live together." the little boy said as he looked up at Ido with such pride.

"What large man?" Ido said more quietly as he watched one of the small girls try to calm one of the wailing babies.

"There, there Minko-chan, it's alright," the 5 year old said as he lifted and patted the baby's head. Ido watched in amazement as each of the older children calmed the younger ones down, or at least tired to.

"Oh, hey, hey. I'm sorry for being so loud. Here, pass Minko-chan to me, ummm, what's your name boy?" Ido looked at the boy who rescued him for an answer.

"Kuma! My name is Kuma, Onii-chan," he said with such pride and vigour as he looked up the large man as he passed the baby girl.

Ido held the baby the same way he held Kuma not moments before, a hand on her head and a hand on her bottom as he gently swayed his large body side to side, rocking her while gently calming her down. "There, there," he said, "everything's alright now, Onii-chan's here. Everything's alright, everything's alright, don't worry. You're safe now, don't worry." He continued to rock and talk in a hushed whisper to the baby, gently stroking her head.

Finally the baby and all the kids stopped crying and looked at him in awe. Minko started to giggle sweetly in his hands while he smiled down at her. All fear was melted from the children's hearts at the stranger in the room, all eagerly rushing towards him demanding that they pick them up as well.

Ido laughed whole heartedly as he patted them on their little heads. "Alright, alight! Maybe later," he looked as the kids smiles disappeared, "but how about we eat something, you must be hungry." Their smiles came right back.

Walking around the room Ido looked for something he could re-heat the meat buns with, baby still in his hands. Finding and overly large pot, dry hay, a small metal lid, yellowed cloths, a few thick twigs, and a fire making set, he turned to the kids. "Can one of you fill this pot with water?"

"Yes!" one yelled in excitement for the food and the strange contraption he was building, as he rushed out to get water.

"And I need a few large stones. I saw a few outside, so can three of you get a lot of those?" Ido said as he sat down placing the 2 babies on his lap. He placed a small pile of dry hay in the middle of the room waiting patiently as the children brought large stones which he placed in a circle around the dry hay. Using the fire making set he created a fire with the hay, fanning and blowing to get the fire going.

"Kuma, go and open all the shutters and the door," Ido commanded, finally getting a stable fire going. Taking the pot filled with water he placed it steady over the rocks above the fire. Waiting for the water boil he took the three twigs and tied them together into a very large triangle with pieces of hay. The water came to a boil when he finished his triangle as he placed one of the cloths into the water pot. Taking out the now clean cloth with another stick he waited for it to cool off for a bit. Squeezing out the excess water he took cloth and draped it over the triangle tightly. After some time he had finally tightened the cloth tightly on the triangle piece, like the skin on a drum. Leaning over, he balanced the triangle wrapped sticks over the boiling pot.

"Alright, done!" Ido said with pride.

"Umm, Onii-chan? What is done?" Kuma asked him, all the children starting at him in confusion.

"You'll see. Get me the bag I had with me before Kuma, it's near the window." Taking the bag from Kuma's small hands he pulled out one fat meat bun. All the kids' eyes were now attentively on him. "This is a meat bun, but now it's cold so it won't taste good," all eyes still shone brightly at the sight of the plump ball of dough. "So now I'm going to warm it up on our newly made streamer," Ido said as he gently placed 5 of the large meat buns on the white cloth hanging over the middle of the boiling pot of water. Then he balanced the metal lid over the buns and let the steam heat up the food. Noticing the lack of plates Ido asked them to find a few large banana leaves and to wash them with water and then bring them back.

By the time the kids brought back the leaves, the re-heating was done. Using the largest leaf Ido set the steaming hot food on the leaf. The kids were amazed at the sight before them, hot and fresh food. The smell of juicy meat buns was all round the room, smelling juicy and sweet. Everyone in the room took a long and heavenly sniff of the wonderful smell in the room, ready to just dig in.

"Now I only wonder what these two are going to do for food?" Ido started questionably at the two giggling babies on his lap. While he had waited for the steamed buns to heat up, he had dipped a cloth in the water to clean his hands, gently using his cleaned pinky finger to check to see if the two had any teeth. Carefully he searched around, but only found a few teeth. They weren't ready to eat solid food yet, what they needed was a woman to nurse them, but he saw no woman or any other adult taking care of these poor yet extremely strong children. Still trying to decide on what to do, he placed a few more small cloths in the water and within a few moments fished them out, squeezing the water out of the toasty cloths as he passed them to the kids. "Here, wipe your hands and your face before you eat." Taking one of the cloths he gently cleaned the dust, sweat and dirt of the infants faces on his lap and gently wiping their hands.

He was still at a loss of what to until Usa, the oldest boy and kid among the group, spoke up, "Onii-chan, the babies have their own milk. It's over there in that hole in ground. Onee-chan told us to give them that milk and to keep it under the ground until they get hungry," Usa said as he brought 2 cold milk bottles above ground and passed them to Ido.

Ido quickly cut the 4 dumplings in half, giving each of the older kids a half. He looked at the bottles and placed them hot water. He looked confused back at the kids. "Onee-chan?"

"Yes," a voice said behind him, sounding very dark and angry. "I am their Onee-chan and who might you be _Onii-chan_?" The woman's icy voice behind him sounded very deadly, not only since she was pressing a blade against his chest since his stupid collar covered his neck. He still couldn't get it off since it was a new type of lock which he couldn't crack open.

"Well, Onee-chan, I just heated some steamed meat buns, would you like to share half with me?" _Her voice sounds familiar, _he thought to himself.

"Wait. Do I know you?" she questioned the man`s back. _Strange,_ she thought to herself, _he smells so familiar, sweet like oranges and something else._

"It doesn't really matter if you know me or don't, but can you move the blade away? You're scaring the kids, especially Minko-chan and Kota-chan," he pointed out as the two babies started to whimper in his lap. _She smells lovely, yet familiar,_ Ido thought to himself while leaning into the woman after he took out the 2 bottles in the water and set them aside.

"oh no! Mink-chan, kota-chan! It`s me," the woman said, poking her head over the mans shoulders. "See! It`s me, Eona-nee-chan! Nee-chan's here!" her arms wrapped around Ido's broad shoulders. Her hands patted the two babies soft forehead, her whole body leaning and pressing into Ido's back. Minko and Kota stopped crying after seeing her gentle face.

"EONA!" Ido snapped his head to hers. She in return stared back at him in astonishment. By chance, their quick turning heads lead them to accidently kiss on the lips. Both didn't move, they both just stared wide eyed into each other's eyes. For a long time nothing happened until Ido's wolfish and sly eyes gave a mischievous look and he pushed into the kiss holding her head in place. Shocked and confused she only stared into his eyes, his wanting to deepen the kiss very evident to her as his tongue came sliding over her lower lip. His tongue asking for entrance and his eyes saying, let's have some fun, Eona finally caved in.

Opening her lips, his tongue entered her mouth deepening the kiss. They both moved their bodies in unison, aligning their bodies to face each others, both wanting more. Now they were face to face, with Eona on her knees, her hands running through his hair, and Ido crossed legged, running his hands over her body, pulling her closer; both forget the place, time, and the two babies on his lap, until one started to claw at Ido's stomach, demanding attention. He tried to push her hands down, but Minko wouldn't give up and started to cry. Eona quickly forgot Ido and picked up the baby girl, cooing her softly.

"So, lady Dragoneye," Ido questioned as he passed her one of the warm milk bottles, "what on earth are you doing here? Shouldn't you be ruling a kingdom with your boyfriend, Kygo?" Ido loved to tease her. He knew full well that _had_ feels for Kygo in the past, but not much now, considering the kiss they just had.

"Ido, he's not my boyfriend," Eona sighed as she feed the baby. "He`s just, you know..." Eona trailed off, at a loss for words.

"No I don't know," a little more teasing and he would stop.

"Well of course you wouldn't know! You`ve just disappeared for 3 years! Gone Ido! Gone! I was alone with on one who understood me! Lady Dragoneye? I was lost all those years and only you could help me!" tears streamed down eons eyes. Eona had spent the 3 long years alone. So much pressure was placed on her as the last remaining Dragoneye, and all those years she was alone, confused, and burdened with too much for her small body to handle. And now he just shows up out of nowhere! Feeding a baby and so many children, and to Eona, it was the life she wished was real, her and Ido just happily living with children. But then he just disappeared and didn't say a word to her at all. How could he just appear looking so perfectly fine and normal after so long.

"Alright, Usa and Yerin, can you take these two outside and go play, Onii-chan and Onee-chan need to talk for a bit." Ido took the baby from the tear stricken Eona and himself and gave the two babies to the older kids as they left the room.

Looking at Eona, Ido`s heart felt like it was being ripped apart. He couldn't imagine the horrors she had to live through without him, lost and confused in the way of Dragoneye. She just sat there crying all her frustration our and he did nothing, he didn't know what to do. For a long time he just watched her, sad at his own inabilities to provide for her but then he finally decided on the right thing to do, he lifted her up with ease and placed her on his lap. At first she resisted, pushing him away and hitting his chest with her fist, but only weakly. Soon she gave in as he placed his chin on her head and rocked her softly. She stopped crying at one point and at that time they talked.

"Eona," Ido said soothingly. "I'll explain everything that happened, but no interruptions alright." Eona nodded against his neck. Ido explained his torture, walks around town, his public humiliation, his escape, his meat buns and when Kuma had helped him in the alley.

Then Eona told her story. There was no marriage that was happening and Kygo was not her boyfriend as Eona explained. Kygo had told her that Ido was dead and gone to the shadow world, and then she struck him across the face with her small blade, yelling that Ido was not dead because she could still feel him, in her heart, in the energy world. After that day she had been locked in her apartment and was never permitted to go out, only for festivals and fancy occasions. However, she learned to pick locks from Ryko every time he visited and soon she was even better than him she told Ido proudly.

"Then you wouldn't mind taking of this collar around my neck would you?" Ido asked Eona. Hoping she had the skills to pick the lock and take the collar off of him.

"Gladly, but you know I think it's kind of cute," Eona blushed as she pulled out one of her many hair pins.

"Eona, sweetheart, I am begging you, please never call this piece of leather cute, it was and is the source of all my humiliation," Ido solemnly said.

"I'm sorry. Here, lift your head, I'll be done in 2 seconds." And in 2 seconds she was done, the lock came off and Eona untied the leather binding.

Ido looked at Eona, with the leather strip in her hands and the prideful look on her face. Slowly he touched his neck and felt his cool skin under his finger tips; he felt the bliss of his skin. He closed his eyes, moving his hands all over his exposed neck and moving it side to side. He looked at Eona again and just kissed her. Her legs straddled his waist as her hands weaved through his hair. Ido entered Eona's mouth exploring every inch of her mouth, caressing her tongue as one hand crushed the back of her head into his, deepening the kiss, and his other hand wandered all around her body. They broke the kiss and just looked into each other's eyes, lost in each other's dark orbs.

"So what do you plan to do with Kygo?" Ido asked, breaking their silence.

"Nothing. I may be his Naiso, but things are fine the way they are. But, I will get you back to your position in the Council and the kids can move in with me back at the place."

"And what about me? Where do you plan to let me sleep?" Ido looked at her innocently.

"Well, that all depends on you, Ido. If you're a good boy you can have your own room, but if you're a naught boy, well, let's just say that I'll have to keep special watch over you in my room. At night." Eona said as she played with his jaw line with her finger.

Ido gave her a sly grin. "Well, you know, I've been quite naughty these past years, and it wouldn't hurt to have a companion at night," Ido smirked as whispered into her ears. Eona started to giggle after a bit as he nibbled on her ear lobe, "and I haven't slept beside anyone in years. I forgot what it feels like," Ido pouted.

"Don't worry, I'll be gentle," she said as she pecked him on his nose. "But it's already dark, and the kids have to go to sleep. Will you spend the night with them while I get everything ready for tomorrow? Oh and don't tell them anything. I want it to be a surprise!" Eona squealed. She could just imagine their face light up when they see their new home. She gave Ido a quick kiss on the lips and ran outside to bring in the kids.

With everyone ready for bed Eona dusted off the blanket and laid it on the kids, tucking them in for the night.

"ne-chan," one of them wined sleepily. "Aren't you going to stay the night?"

"No, I'm sorry. I know I promised but tonight you'll just have to deal with your onii-chan, alright," Eona said as she patted the child's head. Ido watched from the corner of the room, sitting up against the wall as Eona put the many children to sleep. Soon she quietly walked over to Ido, sitting on his lap, her head rested against his chest as Ido loosely wrapped his arms around waist.

"You have to go soon," Ido whispered, slightly depressed.

"I know," Eona sighed, "but I don't want to leave just yet."

Ido kissed the top of her head. "It will be fine, don't worry." They stayed in each other's silent company for a few for hours, just watching the kids sleep peacefully.

Eona stood up and Ido grabbed her wrist right before she left. "Ido," Eona strained in a hushed voice, "I really should be going now."

"I know," was all he said as he stared at her in the moonlight shine, outlining her body in the perfect glow. "Eona," he said after awhile, "I know that we've been separated for years now, but I just want to let you know that, I still love you. I always have and always will." He smiled up at her warmly.

Eona smiled back. "I love you too, Ido," she said as she placed a lasting kiss on his forehead. To savour the moment he closed his eyes as she held the sides of his face and kissed his forehead.

"Come back soon," he said as he watched her leave the small yet comforting room.

**END**

* * *

OK! I don't really have much time, and I really shouldn't be posting anything at all, but this story was nagging me. . I have exams now and i really need to study, so i hope you liked it and review if you would be so kind :D

also, some of you are wondering about the next chapter of Look Into My Eyes, and i am terribly sorry, but it will have to wait a little longer, cuz i really need to study my ass off now, or i'll fail my courses, well not fail but like get a low mark and yea, thats not good.

XoX *sigh* this is going to be a hard few weeks TT_TT

anyways, i hope you enjoyed the story and i will try my hardest to post again soon !  
and those currently studying for the up and coming exams, I WISH YOU THE BEST OF LUCK! 3 YOU WILL PASS WITH FLYING COLOURS!

~ Dark Heart Lover


End file.
